What The--?! Vol 1 8
* * * Locations: * Supporting Characters: * :* Villains: * Other Characters: * (Mention only) * Gary Friedrich (Mention only) * (Mention only) * Steve Ditko (Mention only) * John and Marie (Mention only) * Dem Comics (Mention only) * J. Jolly Jughead (Mention only) * (Mention only) * (cameo only) * (cameo only) * (cameo only) * (cameo only) * (cameo only) * (cameo only) * (cameo only) * the Duck (cameo only) * * (cameo only) * (cameo only) * Jason Todd (cameo only) * Tinker Bell (cameo only) * (cameo only) * (cameo only) * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two pin-ups of Punisher and Bulk | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bogdanove | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = * * | StoryTitle3 = After Hours | Writer3_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler3_1 = Dale Keown | Inker3_1 = Harry Candelario | Colourist3_1 = Nel Yomtov | Letterer3_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * (previously Pimento) * * * * * * * * * * (voice only) * , the man without an ear * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * :* :* :* :* * (Dazzler) * * (formerly Collasalus) * (guess it's this one) * * (Longshot) * (Rachel Summers) * * * * * * * Lookalikes of * is that Ghandi? * ? Villains: * * , the Master of Time * (guess it's him) * * * one man oc-n-roll band * * Lookalikes of ; ; ; Other Characters: * * Vice-president Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Goon Knight | Writer4_1 = Sholly Fisch | Penciler4_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Paty Cockrum | Letterer4_1 = Jade Moede | Editor4_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * /Murk, the nose of Kerchoo/Jerk Luckless, cabbie/Steven Grunt, millionaire/a surfer * * * * (mention only) Villains: * * * , IRS Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Charlie America: The Movie | Writer5_1 = Marc Siry | Penciler5_1 = Marc Siry | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = Paul Becton! | Letterer5_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * The Items: * | StoryTitle6 = The Son of S(censored)n | Writer6_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler6_1 = James W. Fry III | Inker6_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Colourist6_1 = Kris Renkewitz | Letterer6_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor6_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * (Mention) Villains: * * (mention) * Satannish (mention) * * * * Supporting Characters: * An * * Locations: * Items: * The | StoryTitle7 = Marvel Masterworks | Writer7_1 = Howell | Penciler7_1 = Sinnott | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Heroes: * * * * * * * * Oliver Twist Villains: * Fagin ** and his crooks *** Artful dodger, someone? * Bill Sykes * | StoryTitle8 = The Insult that Made a Man out of Mona | Writer8_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler8_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Inker8_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Colourist8_1 = Kelly P. Corvese | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}